The Bloody Winter Dance
by Purin
Summary: The Winter Dance is coming up. Tristen invites his two cousins from Britain to come. But something is wrong, and it has to do with them... Starts out slow, like all good fics, but it gets better. Centered around the whole YGO cast and Tristys cousins.
1. Getting to Know You

Hiyas, it's me, Purin, the strange little gothic vampire author. Whoop-dee, I've brought you a lovely story. It's just chock-full of OC's and romance. Lol, anyway, here's my disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Domino or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters (gee, that figures). All I own is Atsuru/Alice and Sakara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the end of November in the quiet town of Domino, and the annual Winter Dance was coming up. Joey and Tristen already had dates, so they had nothing to worry about. On the other hand, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik did not. Tristen heard of this, and told them to meet him and Joey at the park.  
The clocktower struck six. The ground was covered in a fresh, crisp, thick layer of snow, and Tristen and Joey were standing by themselves, shivering. "Will they ever get here?" asked Joey angrily.  
"I'm sure they'll come soon." replied Tristen, squinting into the foggy distance. No one was around, as no one wanted to be. Most of the town's heaters had overheated, and they saw no need to go anywhere that there was not warmth.  
"Yeah? Well, they'd betta get here! I'm freezin' out here!" As Joey finished the sentence, Yugi and Ryou appeared, almost dragging Malik. The two ran up to them, and they sat on a bench while Tristen began explaining the reason for the gathering.  
"Okay, guys. I've received word that you don't have any dates. So, Joey and I put our heads together and came up with this brilliant idea!"  
"You want us to freeze to death?" spoke Malik for the first time, while quirking an eyebrow. Tristen sighed with annoyance.  
"He wasn't finished." said Joey.  
"Anyway, I called up my cousins from Britain, and they're coming for the entire month of December! Two of you lucky guys will get to date them!" cried Tristen joyously.  
"Sounds like fun, Tristen!"  
"No! I'm scared of dates!!"  
"If they're as unattractive as you, then I'm definitely out."  
(I'll leave you to guess who said what)  
"But wait, wasn't I supposed to go with Tea?" Yugi asked with confusion. Malevolent voices erupted from both sides of him, courtesy of Joey and Tristen.  
"NO, NO, NO!" Yugi backed up, waving his hands frantically and giggling nervously.  
  
Three days later, Tristen's cousins arrived. They banged the door open so forcefully, Tristen thought his house was being robbed. "Waaaaaaaah!!" he screamed with terror. Before he knew it, he was being strangled.  
"Tristy! Tristy!!"  
"We missed ya!"  
Um, I mean, 'hugged.'  
"Sakara! Atsuru!" he cried out in a dazed voice. The girls giggled.  
Atsuru had straight, silver, waist-length hair with three inch midnight blue tips and bangs. Her eyes were dark gray, she was light- skinned (typical Brit), and well-mannered. Her sister, Sakara, had also straight, yet short lime-green hair that was held up in a clip, her hair pouring over it. Her eyes were light violet, with a mysterious glint in them.  
Once things had settled down, everyone began to talk. "Tristy, it's so cold in here. Make it warm!" whined Sakara.  
"Sorry, can't. The heater is broke." The girls exchanged glances of remorse. Changing the subject, Atsuru asked, "So, do you have a girlfriend yet?"  
Tristen looked at the ceiling before saying, "No, but I have a date for the Winter Dance." He thought he was so sly, thinking of the perfect way to reel them in. The girls became starry-eyed.  
"Winter?"  
"Dance?" Jumping up, they bounded onto Tristen and began begging.  
"Of coarse you can come! But, you need a date to go. It's the rule." The girls blinked and Sakara asked, "Tristy will you get me a-"  
"No need to say it, my cousin! I already have three boys in mind! Just pick the ones you like!" The girls gave their poor cousin a bear hug.  
  
The next day, Tristen took them to Ryou's house. "What a nicely trimmed lawn!" said Atsuru. "I guess so. Let's just go inside!" said Sakara. Unfortunately, Malik answered the door.  
Upon seeing the girls, he simply said, "We don't want any. Go away." and closed the door.  
"Nice friend ya got there." said Sakara in monotone. Tristen sweatdropped just before Joey's angry shoutings filled the house. Next, Malik shouted some obscene words. Back to Joey. About five minutes later, a very tired Ryou answered the door.  
"Please come in. I made tea and crumpets." The girls squealed with happiness.  
"This is Sakara, and Atsuru. My cousins. They were so eager to meet you."  
"Hey, I'm Yugi, this is Joey, Ryou, and...Namu." he stated, after a shake of the head from Malik. The girls smiled.  
"It's a pleasure."  
"Good to meet ya."  
Nervously, Ryou spoke up. "So, you're both British right? Me too! Um, would you tell me your English names?" he requested, with little eye contact. Then a conversation between the three began in English. Sadly, no one else understood.  
"My name is Alice!" said Atsuru, now known as 'Alice.'  
"My name is just Sakara. Tristen's mother named me."  
"Well, my name is also just Ryou. So tell me, how's Britain?"  
They talked for about ten minutes, until Tristen got mad and told the girls to socialize with another. They talked just as long with Yugi (although this time in Japanese), and had a kind of one-sided conversation with Malik. Yet, nonetheless, the majority had a good time. Ryou invited them all for a sleep-over that weekend. All accepted. 


	2. Juvenile Fun

Didja like the first chapter? Prolly not, since only one person reviewed (my new best friends Scar and Scarlett, lol!). Anyway, I have brought you another chapter. I bet you're thinking, 'wonderful, more stupid OCness'. Well. I didn't know you all felt that way. +is offended+ See if I ever wright for you- *points to thousands of imaginary fans* -again! Lmao, here's chapter two of my aweful story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next few days passed slowly. Tristen took his cousins, Yugi, and Joey to the movies once, but that's about all that happened. Most of the time, the girls stayed home and played Soul Calibur 2 and Animal Crossing (they brought their own games, plus an extra GameCube with its own screen) while Tristen left for errands. Ryou and Malik were by themselves most of the time, but Ryou dropped in once. Serenity (who was Tristen's date) visited a couple times as well.  
When it was time to go back to Ryou's, everyone packed some things in a bookbag and headed over.  
  
This time, the only person that had beat them there was Malik. Joey (who was bringing Serenity) and Yugi weren't there yet. Ryou showed the girls their room, and they set up their sleeping bags. There however, was one bed, but the girls would fight over it later. The boys were sleeping in Ryou's room with him, but the sleeper of that bed was already decided.  
Until Yugi arrived, the group just hung around, talking, playing video games, and some other mildly entertaining activities. Yugi shared a conversation with Ryou and Tristen, while the girls played in the snow outside. Malik, as usual, moped around and watched TV. At four-thirty, Joey and his sister came.  
"So, what should we do, Ryou? You're the host here." explained Joey.  
"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" asked Yugi. The snowy-headed boy placed a finger to his lips.  
"Let's see, I rented a couple of horror movies for us to watch once it gets dark-"  
"But you hate scary things." reminded Tristen. Malik snickered.  
"It was my doing. I blackmailed him." Ryou looked to the wall adjacent his left, blushing.  
"What could he have been blackmailed about though?" questioned Serenity innocently. Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly.  
"I was going to flush his pet goldfish if he didn't do it." smirked the evil one. Everyone burst out laughing as the poor boy stared at the ground, embarrassed.  
"Um, and I was planning on us eating all of this food I bought," he pointed to the kitchen table, which was overflowing with snacks for the entire party of eight. "and then, we could talk until we go to sleep." he finished, regaining his composure.  
"Good plan, Ryou." stated Yugi politely, with a smile.  
When six o'clock struck, it was finally dark, and the first movie was put in. "Hey, what is this movie called, anyway?" asked Sakara, snug in a blanket. Tristen pointed to a box that said 'Bones', and then put his finger to his lips. Angrily, the girl pounded her cousin roughly in his head, leaving a big lump.  
Halfway though the movie, all three of the girls were clinging to eachother, Ryou was clinging to anyone he could, Yugi was covering his eyes, Joey and Tristen were laughing at everyone's petty fear, and Malik was cheering and the evil demon dog on the TV.  
After the movie, Serenity left for bed, first having Tristen scout the room for anything unfriendly. Ryou was puking in a bathroom, the cousins and Yugi trying to comfort him, and Joey and Malik were waiting for the next movie.  
When Ryou came out, Alice asked of the next movie. He said, "'Vampires'." and stumbled into the living room.  
The actions of the crew were similar this time, except Ryou fell asleep and was moved to the couch (its previous inhabitants being Malik and Yugi), and the remaining girls decided to drop out.  
"Um, hey, we're really tired, so, uh..." began Sakara.  
"So please excuse us." finished Alice, bowing. Sakara dragged her off before another word was spoken. The remaining people shrugged and continued watching the movie.  
Once the movie was finished, Ryou was moved to the boys' room, Yugi was paranoid, and the other three boys (Tristen, Joey, and Malik), were having a good time. "Hey. I have an entertaining idea." said Malik, smirking suspiciously.  
"What?" asked Tristen, yawning.  
"Why don't we play a little joke on the girls?"  
"And scare my baby sister? Never!" shouted Joey.  
"Oh, what harm could it do, Joey?" pestered Yugi, glancing behind himself every now and then.  
"Come on, Joey. It sounds fun. Plus, isn't that what boys are supposed to do at these kinda things?" begged Tristen.  
"Well...what exactly are you planning, Hitler?"  
"I'm going to ignore the 'Hitler' joke and continue with my plan." said Malik.  
Thirty minutes later, the boys were ready. They snuck up to the girls' room and opened the door. Suddenly, without warning, they all released blood-curdling screams (and they were pretty good for guys, anyway). Another scream was their respond. A flashlight clicked in Malik's face and another girlish scream exploded.  
"MURDURERS!"  
Yugi flicked on the light and a girl screamed again.  
"Okay, guys. Let's take off the masks now. I can't see a thing!" mused Tristen.  
The boys removed their old Halloween masks and burst out laughing. Except for Joey, who ran over to Serenity, who was cowering in a corner. "Sorry Serenity. Look, it's just us...uh...they put me up to it." Poor Serenity was bawling and pushing her brother away.  
"Wait a minute...where're my cousins?" asked Tristen, scratching his head. It was true, the Sakara and Alice were nowhere to be found. They checked the entire house, but the girls were missing.  
No one wanted to sleep now, so they all stayed silently in the living room and fell asleep around two in the morning, Serenity huddled against Joey. All were now beginning to wish that they hadn't left the girls alone. But the thing was, why hadn't Serenity been taken, if kidnapping was the case? 


	3. Ah, Regret

Thanks Retaw and Scarlett and Scar! Your reviews are apprieciated. Don't these chapters just seem to be getting shorter and shorter? Gomen. Listen, I have to write a long, horribly boring part after this chapter about how the characters up for nomination as Tristen's cousins' dates get to know them. Once I post it, you can skip or flame it, if you want. It bothers me not. (This is my fanfic, not yours. *smiles*) Although it might help you understand if you read it. Mind you, I'm talking about next chapter, not this one. 'K? Toodles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tristen flipped on the morning news to see if anything had been found out. No one had been called yet, but if the girls did not show up soon, someone was going to be.  
"Yugi, go wake up Ryou." ordered Malik. The boy nodded and went upstairs to Ryou's room. He was shocked to find that Ryou was not in his room.  
"R...Ryou!" he called in a somewhat shaky voice. "Ryou-"  
"Down here." said a pathetic voice. Yugi looked down and saw Ryou, hiding underneath his bed. Yugi helped him out and sat on his bed.  
"What were you doing down there?"  
"I heard a whole bunch of screams, so I ducked under my bed. Then I heard more, and was so afraid that I fell asleep. What happened?" he asked.  
"Oh, me and the guys were playing a trick on..." he got cut off.  
"SAKARA! ATSURU! I was worried sick!!" screamed Tristen, first sounding angry, then weary.  
"TRISTEN, YOU'RE NOT OUR KEEPER!!" returned the pissed voice of Sakara.  
The two went downstairs to see what all of the ruckus was.  
"It is true, we only went for a late night walk." added Alice, her eyes closed and looking ashamed.  
"Two people DIED out there last night! I saw it on the news!"  
"We-" started Sakara, flaring up.  
"-are sorry, Tristen. Next time we'll tell you before we go for a walk that late." apologized Alice.  
"Ah, it's okay." Tristen reconsidered. Alice hugged her cousin.  
"Uh...what's going on? I'm confused..." Everyone looked at Ryou.  
"Ehh...nothing..." giggled Joey.  
"Family moment." stated Serenity.  
"A whacko not respecting his relatives' privacy." explained Malik.  
  
"We should go. I'm afraid we've caused too much trouble as it is." said Alice, shaking her head.  
"No, don't go! It really isn't a big deal." reminded Ryou.  
"That's nice of you, but I think that would be a good idea." Tristen glared at his cousins. The boy sighed and everyone said goodbye as the three left.  
  
Once home, Joey called up Mai. He hadn't heard from her in the past few days, so he naturally wanted to know what was going on. Serenity was watching cartoons on the TV.  
"Hey, Mai."  
"Oh, hi Joey. What's up?"  
"Just wanted to talk to ya. So what's up?"  
"Well, I found the perfect dress for the Dance! I'm sure you'll just looove it." started Mai with enthusiasm and a giggle in her voice.  
"What's it like?"  
  
Malik's apartment was small, beaten, and empty. He had not but a bed, chair, coffie table, small 1970's TV, and one-half of a fridge. As he walked through the door, he kicked away the empty can of peaches and threw his coat on the chair. Digging through the fridge, he found a beer and downed it. It was no wonder he went to Ryou's house all of the time. His 'house' had only two tiny rooms. Even if he had had more furniture, he wouldn't have had room for it. Sighing, he flipped on the TV and flopped onto his bed. The news was on.  
"and so the two boys that were found dead early this morning appear to have strange marks, none like seen in a long while. Could this be a sick joke, or has an omen plagued Domino? More on this at seven. Now for the weather, Jain?" Malik cut the TV off.  
"Stupid people." he said, generally aimed at the entire world. 


	4. On With It, Now

Hi, it's the wonderful vampire author, Purin, with another chapter...You see, I was going to make a really long chapter, but, knowing that this would take me several days to complete with all of this lovely 8th grade homework, *points to a huge pile of papers* I decided it was best to split up the thing, because my die-hard fans would miss me too much. (That was dripping with greasy sarcasm) Oh, and for all of you people who haven't checked out my wonderful website, 'Stories from a Cheerful Vampire' and like my work, I have a story there called 'My Darkest Hour of Midnight' or 'ADHD' for short (inside joke).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that week, the competition began. Sakara was to date Yugi at the Ikuyo, a nice mild resturaunt. Alice was going to date Ryou at the Black Tea, a traditional Japanese resturaunt. Sakara bustled around the house excitedly; brushing her lime hair, putting on eyeshadow, filing her nails and such. Alice and Tristen were getting quite a bit of amusement out of this.  
"When do you think she'll stop?" asked Tristen.  
"I would assume when Yugi opens the door and faints from her sight." chuckled the other. Tristen cocked his head to the side.  
"Why aren't you getting ready?"  
"I am ready." Alice smiled.  
"What?! You look the same as always!!"  
"Well, my theory is that if a boy just likes you for your looks, than he is a boy that is not worth it at all." she replied wisely. Tristen gaped at his cousin's remark.  
"Couldn't you a least wear your kimono?" he begged.  
"No." she smirked.  
Then there was a knock on the door. Sakara immeadiately ceased her hyper-active rush and squealed before answering the door. It was Ryou, as normally clad as Alice. Sakara smiled, although was slightly dissapointed.  
"Hey Ryou! How are you?" she asked. He stepped inside and replied to her.  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
"Good! Um, you two should get going now." she said cheerfully. Ryou shook his head.  
"Actually, I'd like to wait until Yugi gets here, so you have someone other than Tristen to talk to!"  
"HEY, is that an insult?"  
"Why, Tristy, I think it is!" giggled Alice.  
Sakara burst out laughing, Ryou and Alice snickered jokingly. Tristen growled angrily. "Okay, you two, OUT!" he said as he forced the protesting pair out the door.  
About seven minutes later, Yugi arrived. He was dressed formally, just as Sakara. Sakara gushed with joy at Yugi's manner. He bowed politely and addressed her. "Miss Rab...in...san?" he said cutely, having trouble pronouncing her Brittish surname. She laughed quietly and corrected him.  
"It's Robbinson. Mr. Muto?" she was grinning with enjoyment. Even though they hadn't even left the house, she was already having fun with Yugi. Plus, being mannerly for once was a very amusing thing for Sakara. Yugi smiled good-naturedly.  
"Thank you." He motioned to the door. "The limo is outside. Shall we?" Sakara jumped up and down excitedly, forgetting her mock-personality.  
"E-e-e-e-e-e! A limo!!" 'My date is going to be so much better than Alice's!' she thought triumphantly, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
Ryou and Alice stepped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk. For some reason, Alice had stopped the taxi driver two blocks short of the resturaunt. He stared at her questioningly as she bent down into the snow and lightly scooped up a pile of chrystallised dust. "I love the winter..." she said dreamily before Ryou cleared his throat suggestively. Dropping the snow, she snapped out of it. "Oh..." she said. "I'm sorry. You're probably wondering why I stopped the cab early...Well, I was...you see..." frowning, she clutched her deep blue leather jacket to herself. After a moment's thought, she looked up to him and asked in English, "Will you walk with me?"  
"Huh? Sure...um, is something on your mind?" he asked as they padded down the frosty cement. Alice was silent for a few seconds before answering.  
"No, I'm fine...I'm just a little..." deciding that she didn't really know the proper way to answer that question, she cut off the sentence and they walked the rest of the way in peaceful silence. Ryou was a little unsure about her reply, but he chose not to be nosy.  
  
"Wow, Yugi! This is so cool! How did ya ever afford it?" Sakara excitedly blinked her violet eyes at Yugi. The limo was awesome; it was huge and black, with a TV, telephone, and an intercom for speaking with the chauffeur. He grinned humbly.  
"Aww, you have my Grandpa to thank for that! He's paying for the dinner, too...I don't have an income of my own, you know...I'm only in the 10th grade, after all." He blushed at his incapableness.  
"Tell him I said 'thank you,' then." said Sakara. Yugi nodded while smiling.  
"I sure will." They were quiet for a few minutes, then Sakara picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Tristen!" giggled the girl. "Duh, it's Sakara. Who would you think? ...Yeah, I am... I'm in the limo... Oh, it's so cool! Yugi's grandpa went through a lot of trouble for us! ...What? ...Well, excuse me!! See if I call you again from inside a limo!! ...Wait!! ...Bye-bye!" she smiled at sat down the phone. Once it was hung up, she turned to see Yugi staring confusedly at her. She giggled nervously and responded, "Ah...he didn't want me to call him..." 


	5. The Black Tea and Bad Memories

Hey, another chapter. This is the not-so-romantic date with Ryou and Alice. I'd like it if you'd read it though, since it reveals some important things about Alice, as well as some amusing things and sad things about Ryou. Next chapter is going tobe about Sakara and Yugi's date. Although, I haven't decided what to do for them, yet. Oh, no major writers block here, but I'm going to see a movie tonight and I'm a little excited! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After ten minutes of peaceful walking, Ryou and Alice arrived at the Black Tea. It was lit with elegant paper lanterns that you'd only normally see during festivity. It was a rather small building, probably not very popular. Ryou had never been here before.  
"Um, Alice, this place doesn't look very new..." She shook her head at the building.  
"It isn't. I've had a lot of memories at this place." Alice entered the building without another word. A bit confused, the boy followed.  
The Black Tea wasn't very elegant. The wallpaper was peeling and so was the fake tile, but Alice didn't seem to care.  
They went over to a small, two-person table, and sat on the pillows that were provided. The pillows didn't look so neat either, Ryou had thought. The lights above their heads were flickering dangerously. The entire place seemed unwelcoming.  
Pretty soon, a waitor came buy and brought them the menus. Ryou looked at his sheepishly. He was fascinated by the Japanese, he just didn't like their food. Alice, on the other hand, didn't even open hers. About five minutes later, the waitor returned. "May I take your order?"  
"I'll have one plate of sushi and a glass of coffee. Ryou?" Ryou blushed a little with shame.  
"I'd like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of orange juice, please..." The waitor looked a tiny bit offended, but recorded it anyway. Then they began speaking in English again.  
"So, tell me about yourself." said Alice, smiling in a way most unlike her.  
"Well...I moved here with my mom after she split up with my dad, back in Britain. I first came here as an exchange student a couple years ago. My mom is a very good mother, she raised me and taught me everything I knew."  
"So your mother is in love with Japan, too?"  
"Ah...I guess. It was her dream to become an exchange student in Japan, which is how I got to. She never did...But now she lives here, and is happier than ever. The only thing keeping her from her dream was dad..." he bit his lower lip. Alice blinked.  
"Do you miss your father?" she asked softly.  
"It's...hard to say..." Ryou was beginning to remember the haunting memories of his abusive father. Despirate to change the subject, he added, "Tell me something about you."  
Alice opened her mouth as if ready to say something, but decided against it. She had something; a secret. She had almost considered telling the boy, when she realised the danger of the situation. "My sister and I are from Britain, as you know. We had a mother and a father. What more do you need to know?" He sighed.  
"Come on, Alice. You can open up to me." Just now, the tension was even stronger, but she brushed it away.  
"My mother and father are dead. Sakara and I live with my father's aunt, Clara. We've spent our summers in Japan ever since we were ten, but then they died. Killed in our very own home." Ryou's hand shot to his mouth.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I won't ask again. I just wanted to know about you." he replied slowly.  
"It's fine. That part of my life is gone and dead. No sorrows." But the boy still wasn't convinced.  
"It's my fault for bringing your past up. I'll pay." Alice laughed.  
"Your being rediculous. My past may sound horrid, but it is not what it seems. I need no pity." Ryou stared at his hands. What did she mean, 'not horrid'? Then he thought about his own past, and shuddered. He never wanted to relive that again. Suddenly, he felt very sick and tired. But that was resolved when the food came.  
  
"You're not eating much." stated the girl, pointing at his sandwich. He tried to smile.  
"Neither are you." She looked at her plate.  
"I guess you're correct." She switched her expression and grinned at him. "Sometimes, Sakara sleepwalks." Ryou stared at her with interest. "Once, she walked all the way out of the house and into the neighbor's yard. When we found her, she was sleeping in the swingset. She can be a little strange, but funny in a way."  
"She sleepwalks? I hope nothing bad happens to her... My cat is on vacation right now." he added cheerily.  
"Vacation? Please, explain." Ryou giggled in the cute way he does.  
"There is a cat hotel where people can take their cats in Tokyo. It's full of toys, and they get a lot of food and treats. Every day, mom checks up on Mittens. She's supposed to come home in a week or so. Once she does, we are going to try to breed her."  
"What kind of cat is she?" asked Alice.  
"A Maine Coon. We are going to sell the kittens, but if mom lets me, I'll get to keep one!" he said hyperly.  
"That's great! Well, are you ready to go?" Ryou finished of the last of his sandwich and nodded. Alice took out her wallet and pulled out some money.  
"Oh, I'll pay." said Ryou kindly.  
"My treat." replied Alice.  
"But..." the other insisted.  
"Don't waste your money, Ryou. Let's go." As they were leaving, Ryou thought, what does she mean?  
They hailed a taxi and stopped close to Ryou's. When they made it to his house, she walked him up to the door.  
"Thanks for the date, Ryou." she said happily. He smiled and chuckled.  
"But you set the whole thing up, even paid." Closing her eyes, the female responded.  
"Most people I know would never go on a date with me, though. Goodnight Ryou, and give your mum my regards." she turned and waved as she started away.  
"Bye!" But the taxi's gone, how does she plan to get home? He puzzled on this thought until she turned the corner.  
  
Alice arrived back at the Black Tea. "Damned place." she mumbled, before walking around to the back. Silently, she slipped in the door labelled 'Employees Only' and stared at the man she had almost ran into.  
"What are you doing here?! Get out, this place is off limits!!" he screamed at her. She stuck her hand in her pocked and clutched its contents.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." she replied dully. His face reddened with anger.  
"Get O-U-T!!" She sighed and shook her head as her hand left her pocket, and in one graceful sweep, slit the bothersome man's throat. He stumbled back, gasping, and collapsed on the door. She removed a small clocklike object from her other coat pocket and sat it down on the counter. She entered the time 05:00 and left the way she came.  
After she left the building, she continued on in the blackness, toward the park. 


End file.
